


Act Like A Human Being

by Polka



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David试图学习各种人类情感，或者他已经拥有了这些情感，只是他自己并不知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Like A Human Being

1．Ego

David的程序系统里并没有窥探别人梦境这一条指令，当然，也没有人要求过他学习骑自行车、打篮球和调酒。  
他很清楚自己被制造出的目的：执行普罗米修斯计划。  
但此外，他也被允许进行思考和自主行动，有着维兰德企业规定限度内的自由——虽然这对他来说并没有太大的意义，毕竟他是在一艘所有人都已沉睡的船上，在安静而黑暗的光速旅行之中。

当那颗水蓝色的星球逐渐变成弹珠大小，接着消失在视线范围内之后，无数星体每日每夜呼啸着从船翼倒退而去。他先是研究了72种古代语言，破译重构了工程师的基础词汇系统，接着补充了考古学、实验生物学、分子生物学和系统生物学等21门学科的最新研究成果，再加上出厂时被植入的455个门类科学和5561种地球现行语言，他的学习进度条似乎已经到了尽头。  
而这些也并不能解答那对执着的考古学家夫妇——Holloway和Shaw当初提出的问题——谁创造了人类？为什么？

所以David决定，用剩下的一年飞行时间来研究和模拟一下人类——这些只属于他的造物主。

他从储备视频资料库里选出了五百多种人类技能和知识，从体育、音乐、文学到汽车修理和宠物饲养，将这些尽数吸收的同时，更生动直观的，是船上那十几个正在沉睡者的斑斓梦境。  
没有人告诉他不能够去窥探别人的梦。

地理学家Fifield的梦是最有事业心的，净是些开采珍稀矿物四处演讲饱受表彰的美好憧憬；舰长Janek的梦境则充满色气，白妞、黑妞、黄皮肤妞，各个长腿大波媚眼如丝，娇笑着等待被紧拥入怀；和Fifield不同，Millburn的梦和他的生物学者身份毫无关联，只是常常在思念一条叫做Ben的阿拉斯加雪橇犬，蓝眼睛，大个头，背毛丰美。  
Dr.Holloway在梦里刚刚得到了个女儿，小得可怜，牙齿整齐，浅色胎毛柔软，皮肤上都是新生的皱褶，不断发出幼兽般的啼哭声。  
他的老婆兼搭档Dr.Shaw则总是惦记着自己父母的死，翻来覆去，以小女孩的姿态在梦里追问同一个主题，David有点明白为什么这个女人会对工程师抱有如此强烈的追求答案的渴望。

而David最喜欢窥视的梦则属于Charles Xavier——此行唯一加入的一个变种人。  
和仿生人一样，变种人在地球上的身份也一直遭受质疑。但他们还是实实在在的人类，进化后的人类，能够呼风唤雨的人类。不知道Weyland用了多大的力气才邀请到这个男人的加入，因为变种人族群不约而同都相当低调——即使他们有着超乎寻常的能力，也从不想着改变或统治世界，只在乎过好自己的小日子。  
Charles的能力是心灵感应和脑波控制——这是在David记忆体中的Charles个人介绍文档里写着的。  
所以他的梦里充满着形形色色的人和思维，像座巨大矿山，横七竖八堆满了思想残骸——坦诚的、真实的、潜意识的、美好的、龌龊的，无论哪一种，都令David着迷。

Weyland赐予自己的全情绪模拟系统已经能高度还原人类基本情绪，但更复杂的思维和感情，那可真是毫无逻辑可言，就算天才如Weyland，招募最精英的研究团队，花费几十年时间，投入全数精力，也无法准确构建。  
于是作为维兰德公司的第八代仿生人，David却还是一个感情上有所残缺的造物。  
扫视着Charles的梦，他更意识到了这一点。

 

2.Feel

仿生人David第八代的一天是这样度过的。  
在没有人类醒着的情况下，他就无需模拟进食、排泄和睡眠——尽管Weyland的编程教了他这些——像个人类般活着，能够避免恐慌和排斥。

每天0点开始，他会用一个小时检查普罗米修斯号，维持它的正常运转和信号发射，分析方位和周边环境，并查看Weyland的健康情况，进行人工药物注射治疗。接着是四小时的语言时间，用于重构更为复杂的工程师语言系统。五小时的阅读将紧随其后，从儿童读物到哲学书目，David会试着将自己的理解记录下来，据说这可以帮助发展自我意识——也是第八代仿生人的独有扩展功能——Weyland告诉过他，即使是被同一批工艺生产出来，每个仿生人也会因学习方向和处境的不同而朝着不同人格转化。  
剩下的十四个小时里，他会用一半的时间来进行人类技能模仿和练习，还有一半的时间，则是待在睡眠舱，查看每个沉睡者，并检阅他们的梦境。

Charles的眼球在眼皮底下轻颤着，长而茂密如森的睫毛随之抖动。  
David将手搭在舱体上，俯下头去，闭上眼睛。

他们在一栋大房子里，那儿有很多变种人，其中有常出现的蓝色鳞状皮肤的年轻女人，还有个熟悉的戴眼镜的高瘦文弱青年。他们围坐着讨论某种课程安排，突然间地板就开始晃动。David能听到刺耳的空袭警报，拖着尖细而悠长的尾音在他们上方的天空里盘旋。  
“Raven，快带大家去防空洞！”Charles立刻站起来。  
David看过这个梦。  
每次Charles做这个梦的时候，连身体都在颤抖，鼻尖会渗出细密汗珠。  
接下来就是一片混乱，轰炸机尾翼的嗡嗡声、巨大的爆炸声、玻璃的碎裂声，蓝色和红色的血带着热度溅在Charles的皮肤上，同时飞过来的还有碎石、断裂的木材和黑色弹片，统统扎入他的身体。  
David试着调动自己的人造神经末梢模拟疼痛，他不知道这种灼烧和针刺的感觉是否准确，不过大概也没有人能帮他弄懂。

或者他可以叫醒Charles问一问。  
那是种什么感觉？之后的哭泣又是种什么感觉？  
他在身体内部调用了些水分，往其中混合了无机盐、蛋白质、溶菌酶和免疫球蛋白，然后走到镜子旁边，打开泪腺，让这种无色透明的液体沿着眼角流下来。  
嗯，大概就是这样吧。

0点到了。  
David回头看了一眼已经恢复熟睡状态的Charles，又望向透明舰窗外黑漆漆的巨大空间，站直身体，伸手擦了擦下巴上的眼泪，便迈步离开了睡眠舱。

 

3.Lie

Charles醒过来的时候浑身湿透，胃里像是塞了块石头般沉甸甸地难受，当身边那个穿着维兰德公司怪异制服的金发男人将他扶起来之后，他就开始按着前胸剧烈咳嗽，胸腔闷得喘不上气来。

“Charles Xavier，你刚从为期一年零5个月又3天的休眠中被唤醒。呼吸困难、呕吐和肌肉痉挛都是正常现象。”金发男人的声音意外地柔和，右手还抚在他背上，轻轻拍打着，像哄婴儿入睡般小心翼翼，“请喝下这杯水，能帮助你迅速恢复体力。”

好不容易平息了咳嗽，Charles接过对方递来的杯子，将其中的浅黄色液体一饮而尽。说不出那是什么味道，微甜的营养液混合着各种药物，无法分辨其中的任何一种成分。  
探查脑波像章鱼触角般在空气中悄悄舒展开来——Charles试图扫描一下对方的脑袋，看看自己到底喝的是什么东西，顺便也看看这个男人是什么来头，以及自己现在处于什么方位。

两年前维兰德公司向他发出的与其说是邀请，不如说是胁迫——他所任教的大学经费是由维兰德公司提供的全额资助，作为一名基因学教授，他不得不接受加入普罗米修斯计划的条件，以保住自己的饭碗，还有学校的资金来源。  
他被告知自己的任务是对工程师进行基因分析。天知道。同行的生物学家Millburn也照样能做这个，更不要说维兰德公司本身就是世界第一的生物技术公司。  
大概变种人的身份和能力才是他们真正在意的事情。

脑波徒劳地在空荡荡的舰舱内搜索巡回，他只捕捉到了几个无谓的梦境，但关于眼前这个男人，返回的却是一片空白。  
不可能。  
他再次以谨慎的目光扫视对方。  
首先，这家伙叫David，肯定是维兰德公司的雇员——那身铅灰色的制服除了胸襟上的公司LOGO和名牌，还有着标志性的小圆领和短了半截暴露出苍白手腕的袖管。然后，他比自己年纪大一点儿，大概快40岁了——额头和眼角不算少也不算浅的皱纹说明了这一点。三七分的金色头发梳理得一丝不苟，淡色眼眸里也看不出任何情绪，脸上则挂着缜密微笑，以相当标准完美的嘴角弧度。  
除了名字、身份和年龄，Charles没有办法再看出更多了。

在他蠕动嘴唇想要提出问题的时候，对方抢先了一步，向着他伸出手。  
“David。我负责普罗米修斯号在航行期间的驾驶和监控工作，以及计划全程的协助执行。”  
Charles握住那只静脉盘结的手，感到对方的皮肤有点儿凉。  
“现在航程已经完成了69%，预计我们还有189天就可以到达LV-223。现在将你唤醒，是因为我在基因分析方面遇到了一些问题。”

David感到满意。  
因为他刚刚说出了第一句谎言。前七代仿生人都没有说谎的能力，作为第八代的唯一一个保密级产品，自己在出厂时也绝不包括这个功能。  
而他学会了。  
他是遇到了一些问题——仅仅窥探梦境已经不能够满足学习需要，他想要和人类进行交流。毕竟没有经过真实人类的验证，他这些天的尝试只能算是自娱自乐，是无法知道自己是否成功模拟了那些技能和情感的。  
于是他决定唤醒Charles。和舰上的其他人相比较，这是个从阅历到能力都值得深究的人。  
他也决定以人类的身份与Charles相处，以便可以通过观察随时发现自己的模拟偏差并进行修正，也能够免除对方戒心，获得更多有效信息。

而Charles最大的疑问却仍然没有得到解答。  
为什么我读不到他的大脑？  
他是否也是个读心者或者变种人？还是维兰德公司已经开发出了脑波屏蔽功能？  
带着这些无法说出口的疑问，Charles站起来，跟着David走向基因实验室。

 

4.Disguise

与一个自己无法读取大脑的人相处总是愉快的。Charles是这么觉得，尤其是和David。  
这是个相当聪明的男人，知识渊博，反应迅速，思维活跃，但说起话来却轻柔缓慢，带着悦耳的爱尔兰口音，虽然偶尔显得矜持和冷淡，却还是令人从心底里乐于与之交流。  
解决了DNA链片段切割遇到的问题之后，Charles并没有回去继续休眠。久违的工作乐趣令他不想再浪费时间在沉睡上。  
他请David给自己准备了实验器材，决定在剩下的半年里，把自己地球上的研究在普罗米修斯号上继续下去。

而研究之余的闲暇时间，他就和David下棋聊天，从基因学到生物学到考古学甚至社会学，这个人统统有着相当深刻的见解，甚至能够在讨论中激发起自己的灵感——他已经有了几个新的研究课题，只要计划一结束顺利回到学校，就可以立即申请立项。  
而David的棋艺也十分不错。或者是因为Charles从没有碰到过自己无法获取下一步思维的敌手，这可真是太令他开心了。

那天他坐在船舷边上看着窗外发呆时候，David抱着棋盘来找他。  
“要不要来一局？”  
他不记得自己的档案上还写着会下象棋这一项，但立刻欣然应允。  
在浩瀚宇宙中行进的同时厮杀上片刻的感觉真是妙不可言，棋盘上黑白棋子随着穿越星系逐渐减少，而最后Charles举起他的象喊出将军时，几乎满足得要笑出声来。  
他抬头看看坐在对面的David，正蹙着眉头盯着棋盘，却找不出任何逃避被将死的可能性，额头上的皱纹因为皱眉的表情而加深，但嘴角却还挂着礼貌笑容。  
然后David抬头望向他，无奈地摊摊手。  
“我输了。”  
接着下棋就成了他俩每天的娱乐项目，有时候他们可以对坐一整个晚上，直到眼皮开始打架。

偶尔David也会拿瓶酒来敲他的房门，让他讲讲变种人的故事，从人所皆知的变种人的诞生到这些年来大大小小的运动和权益争取，再到Charles自己认识的一些变种人的遭遇，有几次他差点儿都要把那一场屠杀讲给David听了——这个人就是这么不可思议，只要他坐在那儿，举着杯子，用浅得不太分辨得出颜色的瞳孔盯着你，笑着点头，你就想要把全部事情都告诉他。  
“那你呢？你是为什么选择进维兰德公司，又为什么被选进这个计划？”在讲完又一段历史之后，Charles突然间想问问对方。  
“家族关系。Peter Weyland是我远亲。从上学到开始科研都是他一路在资助我，然后就招聘我进了公司。”David顿了顿，露出了个有点儿窘迫的笑容，似乎是觉得这种裙带关系有些难以启齿，“和你不同，我是真没什么故事。”

Charles也笑了起来，那是个缓和气氛的笑，并不带任何嘲弄。  
“我想你的学识到哪里都能胜任，Weyland能够招到你也算是幸运。”他想他是真心喜欢这个家伙，尽管他们相处还不到半个月的时间。

与Charles互道了晚安，关好房门后，David解开制服纽扣，脱掉上衣，抬起左臂打开USB接口，开始为自己充电——一次充电可以顶一个月的时间，当然他还能够通过风能和光能为自己储备能量，不过在这黑漆漆的地方，就只能靠船上的能源供给了。  
今天表现得似乎也不错。他能读懂Charles对自己流露出的欣赏的表情。  
伪装人类这件事其实还挺有趣。  
接下来他还想尝试更多，除了简单的交谈、互动和获取友谊。

 

5.Curiosity

在维兰德公司植入的庞大在线资料库里，David还有很多东西没有机会搞明白。比如信仰，比如仇恨，比如爱，比如性。  
他能够根据来自资料库的平均数据判断偏好，能够在计算行为结果后进行选择，能够定义并表达愉悦，能够在不影响整体的情况下制定计划并执行，更重要的是，他还能够学习和吸纳。但他也并不知道自己最终能成为什么模样，能有多接近人类，或者是超越。  
关于人类的全部，他都有着一探究竟的好奇心。

那天当他坐在Charles身旁，举起透明的培养皿指给对方看其中开始生长的厌氧菌群样本时，耳朵却不经意捕捉到了Charles稍稍加速的心跳声。他停住动作想了片刻，大概明白了为什么——他的脑袋几乎挨到了Charles的肩膀上，呼吸均匀地喷在对方耳侧，举着器皿的手臂皮肤与Charles的指尖相触。  
或许这距离太近了。  
可他并没有往一边撤离，而是饶有兴趣地继续着对话。  
“有些样本，在地球上的活性很低，到了这里却生长得飞快。”  
“所以我有一个大家梦寐以求的实验场所。”Charles稳住呼吸，轻声回答，并不露痕迹地侧身退开，弯腰去取搁在下方抽屉的打印资料。

David见到过Charles的某些梦，这些梦告诉他，眼前这个男人交往过的对象有男有女。  
或许这就是个现成的尝试目标。  
他立刻调出了自己收录已久的分类档案。令他一直不解的是——人类在关于机械维修、园艺、烹饪乃至养育婴儿等条目中，都有无数详尽资料可供查询，但有关爱，却毫无系统可言。他能够找到的只有无数各自迥异的爱情电影小说和诸如YOGA SEX和爱经这样的古怪性爱教程以及零散的心理学和社会学书目。  
没有任何成系统的、可以按步操作的指南。  
或许他可以再次靠近Charles，或许他刚才就应该直接按住对方的手，或许他还能朝着对方使个眼色——在那些看起来有点拙劣的小成本电影里，女主角懒洋洋地倚在吧台上，回头时候抛出的那种眼色。  
David用了46毫秒的时间，搜索到了5个可行方案，但他最后还是坐在那儿，看着Charles翻出资料，埋下头去。

他不太肯定自己是否具有吸引力。Charles刚才的心跳和呼吸是否说明了这一点？  
另外他也不能确认，这到底是一个循序渐进的过程，有着一步步的严密逻辑，还是其实简单而直接？  
这对他的程式来说或许过于复杂了，眼下的自己还无法掌握，也计算不出任何结果。他应该再等等，或者从其他开始尝试起。  
所以，一直到最后Charles离开实验室的时候，David还是坐在原地，撑着下巴，一动不动。

Charles回到房间，重重地陷进柔软沙发之中，才舒了口气。  
他早就应该意识到的。  
David竟然有点儿像他的第一个男友——那是十几年前的事了，他还在读大学，他的老师Erik，一个沉稳的德国人，带他体验了和男人的第一次。  
在那之后他才成了个Bi。  
就算David看起来有些死板和禁欲，但再在心头回味一下，这反而令这个男人更具吸引力。  
大概是因为刚从休眠中被唤醒，接着就被新的实验给调离了注意，所以Charles一直没能察觉到这一点。  
现在想起来，他大概是对David有点感觉。  
在那苍白而微凉的手腕皮肤接触到他指尖的时候，在带着热度的呼吸拂过他耳背的时候。  
那是个有点尴尬的距离，David表现得如此自然，他却几乎要红了耳朵，脑海里闪过的是对方的眼瞳，嘴唇以及锁骨——David偶尔会穿起短袖T恤而不是那件高领制服，露出瘦而结实的手臂以及线条优美的锁骨，他忍不住去想在那之下的胸膛，以及被T恤包裹着的漂亮背肌乃至腰线。  
这可太糟糕了，考虑到现在他们身处哪里，以及所进发的目标。  
他真不应该想这些事情。  
Charles将脑袋埋入手掌之中，用力按住脸颊，再次试图警告自己。

 

6.Disappointment  
警告：本章是肉，且David受。

David觉得有点失望，因为性并不如他想象的那么有趣。  
当Charles将手指埋入他的身体时，他没有任何感觉。  
他一边躺在那儿，张开双腿，等待着Charles完成整个动作，一边回忆起那些人类的色情电影和小说里的场景——各种姿势的交媾，以及带着“电流般的”、“头皮发麻”和“大脑空白”、“无法喘息”等字眼的关于快感的描述。  
就算公司将他的每个部件都完全按照人类标准来制作，有些东西他还是注定无法体会到的。但即使并不如想象，也不妨碍他继续扮演好自己的角色。  
于是他加快了心脏跳动的频率，升高了体温，将皮肤颜色调红了两个档，让汗珠从自己的鼻尖和后颈沁出，使阴茎充血勃起，并轻轻随着Charles手指的撞击节奏发出了呻吟。  
那双湛蓝的眼睛正盯着他，瞳孔轻微放大，汗湿的头发向着他的身体垂下，有水沿着发梢滴落在皮肤上。  
对了，还有瞳孔。这也是人类兴奋时的表现之一。

不知道Charles是否算是长得不错，以比例来说，船上一群人里这家伙是最接近人类标准审美的。现在这张脸则泛着红晕，显得既克制，又快要失控。  
手指终于从他的身体里撤出，他能感受到自己变得松软而湿润，并且知道Charles为此而更加兴奋。  
他们管这叫前戏，于是还有之后的部分，而且大概很长。  
David看看Charles，等待他的下一步。在眼神刚接触上的时刻，Charles便低头吻了上来——和几分钟前休息室里的那个吻不同，它不再只停留于嘴唇，更深入，更直接。  
David想起来，自己的唾液中并不含有酶和粘液蛋白，纯粹只是机械性的润滑作用。  
不知道这是否会被辨识出来。  
不过Charles吻着他，湿滑柔软的舌头闯入，扫过他的齿列并勾卷住舌尖，用力吸吮，显然他已经来不及进行任何修正了。

他停了片刻，接着试图回应Charles，用舌以及加重的鼻息声，结果却让Charles轻笑出来。  
David不知道自己哪里做错了。  
就算他有以亿万PB计的资料库，却真的不知道该如何进行一个吻。  
Charles在笑什么？他发现了吗？  
“不要告诉我你是个处男。”嘴唇暂时被解放开，温暖的手指抚上他的脸，从额头，颧骨，脸颊，一直滑到下巴，认真反复抚摩。

看着David茫然的脸，Charles突然意识到自己刚才那句话的不妥。  
这可能是真的也说不定——从相当糟糕的回吻到手指下的生涩反应都在告诉自己，David并没有太多经验。  
天啊，他这个笨蛋都说了些什么。  
为了中断这尴尬的空白，他赶忙低下头重新吻住David，并且轻轻将对方的臀部托起，示意他将腿环上自己的腰，然后挺身进入。  
David喘息加速的反应和身体内部的感觉都和他这三个月来无数次想象的一样美妙。  
而那具赤裸的身体也和他预料中一样，有着迷人的精瘦肌肉和流畅线条，他喜欢那一块块手感紧实的胸肌与腹肌，也喜欢那两条笔直修长的腿和带着力度感的手臂筋脉，除了似乎从没见过阳光而过于苍白的皮肤之外，面前这个人是如此完美，如此令他着迷。

似乎并没有被发现。  
被Charles进入的时候，David脑袋里只飘过这一个念头。  
尽管已经计划好了应对方式，但是Charles没有发现这件事还是令他开心。扮演人类的游戏还能继续下去，好极了。  
灼热的阴茎在他体内摩擦，Charles将头压在他的颈窝喘息着，从这个角度能看到红得透明的耳朵以及汗湿的额头和鼻尖，还有紧皱的眉头和浓密睫毛，他可以联想到再往下那双蓝眼睛里现在泛着的水汽，还有刚刚离开他的鲜红湿润的嘴唇——这就是人类获得快感的模样，Charles正陶醉于此，还在向他的身体索取更多。  
他伸手摸向Charles的后颈，感受被汗水濡湿的发尾黏在高于正常体温的皮肤上。此刻并不需要伪装什么表情，因为并没有人在看着他，但他还是决定表现得像个人类。

 

7.Desire

如果说第一次和Charles的性爱并不在David的计算之中，现在他就已经能根据对方的行动和场景基本推断出下一步发展了，当然，这套逻辑只适用于性这方面。  
他发现自己的手腕是能够让Charles产生兴趣的重点之一。

第一次就是这样。  
对局完看时间已晚，他收拾好棋盘，换上一副我又差点儿就赢了的沮丧表情看着Charles，然后转身准备离开。Charles叫住了他，向着他伸出手——被吃了的王温顺地躺在对方手心。  
“你忘了这个。”  
他一只手抱着棋盘，另一只手伸过去，十指摊开，等待Charles将棋子放下。  
而Charles的眼神则凝固在了他的手腕上，眼睛看起来仿佛某种蓝色的结晶体，纯粹专注，毫无杂质。  
他捕捉到Charles喉结的蠕动和呼吸的加重。

为了方便实验操作，公司制服的袖管比一般西装要短，所以抬起上臂的动作会让小半截手臂都露出来。  
他也看向了自己的腕部，它苍白，瘦削，关节并不圆润，棱角分明，仔细辨认的话还可以看到皮肤底下盘结的青色静脉。  
并没有什么特殊之处。  
可Charles喜欢它。

他等不到那颗棋子，只能倾斜身体再向前够，从Charles的手里取得目标的同时，就被另一只手用力握住了手腕——Charles凝视着他，眼睛里带着他并不熟悉的决意。  
再然后，他就得到了一个计划之外的吻。  
和人类相处总是有很多意外，就算他能推导出一百种发展，也总是存在着第一百零一种演变，甚至更多。

加上刚刚在实验室桌子上的那一次，他已经和Charles做过15次了，他们甚至尝试了口交和舔肛。当他被舌尖推入发出呻吟时，Charles也直接在自己手里射了精。  
尽管无法从中获得快感，他倒还是很乐意扮演下去，也乐意看到Charles高潮时刻的样子——一个为他颠倒，被欲望征服的人类。  
其实无论何种状态下，只要Charles察觉到了些什么并问他一句你真的有感觉吗，David就打算立刻收回所有的伪装，恢复那张带着标准冷淡微笑的仿生人脸。  
可这么多天来，Charles却一直没发现，他所面对的并非活生生的同类这个事实。

David不知道自己是该感到压力，还是应该松口气。  
因为他们离LV-223还有不到两个月的航程——他的人类扮演游戏期限，最多也就到那时候为止。

 

8.Crisis  
警告，辅助角色死亡。

Charles明白自己不应该这么做。可是当David向着他伸出手，等待他放下那颗棋子时，即使脸上挂着笑，看起来也和任何时候一样认真而冷漠，Charles只想知道，如果他向这泊名为David的湖水里投上一颗石块，究竟能激起怎样的涟漪。  
他盯着David的手腕，清楚地感觉到自己的渴望。  
虽然看起来难以亲近，但David并没有拒绝他的吻，也没有拒绝接下来的性。  
事实上，Charles在那之后就发现，David几乎不会拒绝任何事情，这个男人大概是自己所交往过的人里最温和，最无要求的一个。  
当然，“交往”这个词连Charles自己也不能确定地说出口。因为就算David接受他，顺从他，并知道Charles对他的感觉，却从没有对Charles真正敞开过自我。  
怎么说呢？David可能对他并没有太大兴趣，又或者仅仅是不善表达。Charles也搞不清楚是哪一种，他希望也相信是后者。

这个男人和他那身刻板的公司制服，以及按着精确轨迹航行着的普罗米修斯号几乎是一体的——Charles不能想象他脱离了这里会是什么模样——安静，低调，几乎没什么存在感。任何他们之间的互动分寸都被控制得正正好，离亲密始终就差了那么一点儿——让他感到自己其实可有可无。  
Charles觉得自己有点可笑，他吻他，试图取悦他，协助他的实验，下棋时候默默让步，这些拙劣但本应该行之有效的招数简直像是退回到了校园时代——甚至连做爱都费尽心思和技巧，David却还是同一副波澜不惊的模样，像块不会融化的冰。  
后来他才渐渐发现，比起这些花样，David似乎更喜欢纯粹的交谈，尤其是听他讲各种经历和故事。当David抱着膝盖侧耳倾听并时不时提出些问题和看法时，那双眼睛都因为专注而在闪着光，看起来就像个充满求知欲的孩子。  
不过这也是他一开始就喜欢上David的原因之一，一个好的倾听者并不容易得到，一个有见地的好的倾听者就更来之不易。

如果Raven能见到David，大概先是会惊讶于Charles的这次选择——要知道，Charles已经很久没有交往过比自己年长的男人了，然后再吐槽上一整个月，因为Raven从不喜欢他的那些男友，更不喜欢那些对她态度冷淡的。  
如果Raven能见到David的话。  
但她再也没有这个机会了。  
Charles抿了一小口酒，看向房间的窗户外，反射着黯淡微光的大大小小的星球们正围绕着某颗恒星缓慢运转，而那颗恒星闪烁的光芒要经过数十光年才能够抵达地球，或许他和Raven曾经在某个夏夜躺在院子里，从望远镜中瞥见过它——它此刻还在燃烧着，并将继续燃烧上千亿年，但Raven只活到了25岁，对于宇宙，也就是打个响指的时间。

David捧着套全骨瓷的茶具——因为中午的对话里Charles提起来他很久没有喝到正宗的阿萨姆红茶了——来敲门的时候，Charles立刻站起身，打开门，然后伸手拥抱住这个完全不知道发生了什么的男人。  
在短暂的惊异之后，David赶忙将右手手臂环了上来，就像从休眠中被唤醒那时一样，一个温柔的拥抱此刻最能够让Charles感觉安稳。

接着Charles看见，David左手拖着的茶壶倾斜着，滚水从细长的壶嘴里洒出，如银线般滴落在穿着拖鞋的赤裸脚面上，而David似乎并没有察觉到，只是用有点别扭的姿势继续抱着他，表现得小心翼翼。  
他赶忙从对方怀里挣开，抬手扶稳茶壶，再弯下腰去检查那寸被烫到的肌肤。  
David站在那儿，仿佛感到不知所措。  
“疼吗？”他抬头问。  
“没事。”David立刻回答，同时试图往后退。

那圈皮肤没有立刻变红或者起泡，而是泛起了种金属般的淡蓝色——颜色非常浅，不仔细看根本无法察觉，一般人也不会留意。但Charles对这质感熟悉得很。  
还能有谁比他更清楚第四代仿真皮肤的特性呢？  
他和同事在实验室里耗掉了整整五个月，才搞定了这个跨学科的联合研究项目，并成功获得了专利和当年的学院发明奖。  
David已经将脚撤离了他的观察范围。  
可是他不会看错。  
那是第四代仿真皮肤，是他自己的发明。

 

9\. Hesitate

充电指示灯变成了绿色，David拔下手臂连接处的电源线。  
将Charles从休眠中唤醒之后，他明显感到自己的耗电量增加了不少，内核比以往更高频率地持续着计算，以应对模拟人类这个课题。  
他想他最初的探究目的已经部分达成，通过与Charles的相处。但是有更多的问题随之冒出。

触发Charles对自己的感觉的点是什么？  
Charles还想从他这里获得什么？他觉得自己已经配合得十分到位——观察Charles并满足他的每个需求，从食物、起居到性。但他还是能感受到Charles的眼神——这个人所希望的不仅于此。  
那个梦又说明了什么？  
David知道Charles还在反复做着噩梦，而梦里那些被炸得血肉横飞的躯体中也包括他的妹妹，那个被叫做Raven的变种人。可当David问起他的家人，他都是以“他们很好”轻描淡写地带过，只有心脏在胸腔下跳动得剧烈。这种口是心非和暗藏的愤怒始终令David感到好奇。  
还有很多东西他都没办法直接问出口，只有在交谈的时候观察揣摩。  
人类如此复杂，又自我矛盾，再研究下去也无裨益。

而且Charles肯定是发现了。  
尽管他什么也没说，但当他检查完被烫的脚背皮肤站起身时瞳孔放大，脸部肌肉紧绷，尽管极力掩饰，却仍然表现出了惊诧。  
那一瞬间David觉得自己有点短路，这是个极小概率的意外，他没有准备过该如何作答。  
他直挺挺地站着，等着Charles问他，向他发出质疑，揭穿他的伪装。  
而Charles又一次推翻了计算结果——只是伸手接过他手里的茶具，侧身让他进屋，并且皱着眉轻轻地嘟囔了一句，“不要再这么不小心了。”

见鬼，人类怎么如此复杂。  
David倒有点希望能快些结束这次模拟实验，希望Charles能和其他人一样，对他下达指令，以对待一个仿生人的态度对待他，然后他只需要执行，执行可简单多了，他什么都会。  
这件事十分容易：他所要做的只是叫住Charles，跟他说句话就可以。而那对漂亮的蓝眼珠正盯着他，就像之前的无数次对视。

Charles盯着David。  
在船舱明亮的灯光下，David原本苍白的皮肤显得几近透明，脸上毫无表情，Charles有种错觉，只要他试图追问一句，这个人就会立刻像气泡一样啪地消失掉。于是他艰难地进行了一次吞咽，将错愕的表情压下，然后伸手去接住那套罪魁祸首的茶具，骨瓷在摇晃碰撞时发出脆响，打破了令他不安的寂静。  
仿真皮肤价格高昂，更不用说全身移植。David到底经历过什么？  
注视着对方的眼睛，Charles决定先把这个问题埋在心里。

 

10.Confusion

作为世界第一的生物技术公司创始人，Peter Weyland这辈子有过太多成就——基因改良治疗法、全情绪模拟系统、自主大气处理模型、碳氢化合物合成技术、光速飞行器、生物纳米技术、自动手术舱专利……而要是有任何人问起他，此生最满意的一项发明是什么，他必定会毫不犹豫地回答出一个名字：David。  
他大概做梦也不会想到David的学习方向偏离去了哪里，他的得意之作，正跪在普罗米修斯号的实验舱地板上，给他公司聘请来的变种人基因学家口交。

被湿热的舌尖舔上敏感缝隙时，Charles忍不住发出声轻叹。  
David抬头看了看Charles，对方正闭着眼睛，双手撑在桌上，头向后仰，嘴唇微启，脸色潮红，下巴到脖颈连成略带弧度的漂亮线条，胸膛在薄T恤之下迅速起伏。  
David张开嘴，将面前的阴茎整个含了下去，深吞到喉头，用力吸吮住并以口腔黏膜模拟插入时的动作摩擦，引来头顶那人一连串的短促呻吟。  
Charles曾经这么对他做过，看着Charles此刻的反应，他想他照搬得还不错。  
然后Charles用手掌按住了他的后脑，自己动起来。阴茎在他口腔里横冲直撞，撑开他的脸颊，渗着前液，一直顶到喉咙深处。  
他停止了行动，好让Charles进行下去。

或者是模拟人类太久了些，David感到自己的系统也变得几乎和人类一样混乱——他不明白自己为什么会主动要求性爱，不明白自己为什么在期待被揭穿的同时，又想要取悦Charles，尽可能多地和他相处，而不是告之真相。  
那些冗长复杂的程式将可能拖垮了他，等到Miss Vickers醒来的时候，他需要一次彻底的检修和重构。

他是在每天例行对船舱检视的路上遇到Charles的——Charles正站在走道尽头那扇Peter Weyland专用的独立休眠舱门口，手背在身后，好奇地张望，似乎是才发现这儿有一扇门。  
David已经走过，又停住脚步，向后退回到路口。  
“这扇门，打不开？”Charles注意到了他的存在并回头。  
“里面是中央信息处理系统。”David向他解释。  
Charles知道这是个谎言，因为他见到过David从里面走出来，穿着白色消毒服——绝不是为了操作什么系统。好吧，他都快忘了David是维兰德公司的雇员，也快忘了这个计划即将正式开始了。  
“我们还有多久到达？”  
“21天，16小时。”  
Charles走到他面前，眼睛里带着柔和笑意，“走吧，我和你一起，你应该提前给我讲一下分工，我可以现在就准备起来。”  
“好的，Miss Vickers醒来后会全面监督这次计划。我这里有些基础资料，等巡视完拷贝给你。”

而他们回到实验舱门口时，Charles突然从身后拉住他的手，等他回头时候将脑袋凑近，以几乎要鼻尖相触的亲密距离低声问他，“我想，”那声音迟疑了一下，很快就继续，“计划完成之后，我是指，回地球之后，你是否愿意和我一起住？”  
David歪了下脑袋——在搜索资料时，他需要一些类似正在思考的动作来掩饰——随后便微笑着告诉Charles，“我很乐意。”  
笑容在Charles的脸上绽开。像所有爱情电影片段里的表演一样，David试着将脸贴近，把自己的嘴唇压在Charles的嘴唇上，它们相当柔软。  
他有能力让一个人类得到快感，也有能力让一个人类感到喜悦，或许他也将使一个人类愤怒，不过这些到头来都没有任何意义，因为普罗米修斯计划才是他存在的意义。

 

11.Truth  
警告，对原剧情的拙劣改动

Dr.Holloway醒来时遭受了和其他人一样的肌肉痉挛和呼吸困难，但当他看见Shaw捧着清洁袋吐得泪眼朦胧时还是笑了起来——他们终于成功抵达了，一切顺利，还有什么能比这更令人开心？  
他等了半个多小时才能够勉强站起身，接着在穿着维兰德公司制服的金发男人的帮助下，拖着灌了铅般的腿走到了中央控制室，LV-223瞬间呈现在他的面前——那颗带着光环的灰蓝色行星，可能隐藏着人类全部秘密的行星，曾经只在壁画和图纸上出现过的行星，就近在咫尺，隔着透明玻璃一览无遗。  
吃完两年来的第一餐流质食物后，他们被召集到了会议室，准备进行任务简报。

Holloway给自己挑了个前排中间的座位，Shaw紧挨着他身边坐下，和他对视了一眼，满面笑容，脸色也比刚才看起来要好多了。那当然，他的老婆加拍档可是个出了名的铁娘子。  
当Peter Weyland的全息影像出现在面前，说出那句大家好的时候，所有人都停止了窃窃私语。  
这个从14岁开始发明之路的天才在拍下这段视频时已经是如此老态龙钟，Holloway有点遗憾，作为他们本次计划的赞助人，Weyland再也没有机会亲眼见到LV-223，也再无从得知他们接下来即将探寻到的一切。

Weyland并没有说太多，而是把主要时间都交给了Holloway，只给大家简单介绍了下将他们唤醒的男人——那就是David第八代，一个不会老也不会死的仿生人。  
尽管知道维兰德公司已经开发出了最新一代仿生人，但能亲眼见到还是头一次，于是人们立即将目光全数投向了端坐在前排的David。  
那是个梳着三七分发型，皮肤苍白，穿着古怪制服的家伙，有一张不算年轻也不算精致，但多少还称得上清爽柔和的脸，Holloway还记得那段广告语——“我能迅速融入您的员工之中，我理解人类的情感”——David在诸多审视的目光下也依然保持着标准式微笑，看起来和普通人并没有多大差别，如果Weyland不说，大概根本没人会注意到。  
“另外，在你们之中还有一位变种人，基因学教授Charles。”介绍完David，Weyland的全息影像还在继续，“我得承认邀请你的方式有点粗暴，”老人的目光看向正前方，似乎Charles不是坐着，而是正站在他跟前，“但我真心期待你的能力发挥作用。如果工程师真的存在——我希望你能和David联手进行语言和思想解读。”  
“现在，请Dr.Holloway和Dr.Shaw到我的身边来，下面的时间属于你们。”

Charles坐在那儿，四周投来的目光带着和扫视David时一样的好奇，或许其中也有不安和敌意，但他此刻什么也感觉不到。  
他就坐在David身边。在Weyland说出那句话的时候，他和大家一样，立刻侧过头看向旁边的人。  
而David只是端坐着，抬头神情虔诚地望向全息影像，双手扶膝，腰板挺得笔直，脸上挂着他曾见过无数次的微笑——当他说他很乐意的时候，用的也是这副微笑。  
“他不是人类。不会老，也不会死。但即使有如此的天赋，他也不懂得感激和欣赏，因为他缺少一样东西，那就是灵魂。”  
Charles将手掐进了自己的腿部肌肉。  
这他妈的是谁开的玩笑？  
David是个仿生人——他爱上了个仿生人，却从没有过半点怀疑，哈哈，哈哈哈，这真是本年度最大的笑话，如果现在演的是Raven最爱看的情景喜剧，周围应该马上迸发出笑声、拍掌声和尖锐的口哨声。

会议结束之后，David立刻站起来，跟在Vickers身后离开。  
Charles却还是坐在那儿。四周的脑波如此嘈杂，经过半年安安静静的时光，他的脑袋里已经很久没有这么吵过了，他捂住头，试图集中精神过滤掉这些声音，却根本无法做到。  
他觉得自己陷入了场荒唐的独角游戏，带着无法和任何人言说的窘迫。  
然后他突然爆出一阵歇斯底里的笑声，将周围人都吓了一跳。

 

12\. LV-233

普罗米修斯号剧烈摇晃着穿过LV-233厚厚的大气层，终于恢复了平稳，人群中立刻汹涌起鼓掌和欢呼。是的，两年零四个月，他们抵达了。  
而当他们着陆在了那个铅灰色的明显并非自然形成的巨大“建筑”面前，却静悄悄地没有人噤声——这一切来得太快，太不可思议，像来自上天的圣诞礼物，他们甚至都忘了要呼吸。  
Holloway先是睁大双眼，随后就以喜悦而急促的声音通知大家准备好后到甲板集中，一刻也不能等了，他今天就要打开这份大礼。

在回房间的路上被Vickers叫住时，Charles犹豫了片刻才停住脚步，跟随她迈进了从未进入过的独立舰舱。舱内设施相当豪华舒适，但布置简洁，看得出主人的地位以及品味。  
“你能知道我在想什么吗？”这个看起来颇为冷淡强势的女人不紧不慢地走回房间中央，倚在桌边，双手环抱着盯着他，似乎想仅仅通过眼睛就将他看穿。  
“我不是马戏团的猴子。” Charles皱了皱眉。  
Vickers笑了，饶有兴趣地上下又打量了遍Charles，“那我直说，我不信任那些来膜拜造物主的头脑发热的家伙，也不信任那些只想来大赚一笔的学者。所谓的工程师，如果真的存在的话，大概也就是群山洞里的野人。”  
“我只想安安全全地回去，所以我想你留在舰上，和我一起，用你的能力帮我看着那群猴子。反正你也不是自愿参加这计划的，如何？”  
虽然拒绝了表演，但Charles还是试着放出了脑波——面前这个女人是谁，她想要干什么，在回答问题之前，他需要先搞清楚。  
那张信息网缓慢收回的时候，Charles明显地愣了一下。  
然后他给出了答复：“好的。”

“David，给Charles倒杯水，我要一杯伏特加。”Vickers扬起下巴，对着安静站在房间角落候命的男人发话，“或者你想喝点什么？饮料？酒？”  
“水就好。”  
Charles的目光扫过David——对方走到吧台前，从小冰箱里取出汤力水和酒，以相当精确的姿势将它们按比例倒进调酒器，缓慢摇动后，再用厚底玻璃杯倒出。他的那杯水也被倒好，端在托盘上，递了过来——虽然斟得很满，却一滴也没有溢出。  
他伸手接过，喝了一口。  
“只是喝水的话，我就不和你干杯了。”Vickers一口气灌下了小半杯烈酒，将杯子放回托盘，用依然谨慎的目光看着Charles，耸耸肩，“不过很高兴，我们能达成共识。”

随后，似乎是才想起什么，她朝着David伸出右脚，点了下脚尖。  
David立刻转身放下托盘，走向门口，取出双拖鞋再回到Vickers面前，蹲下身去，单膝跪地，替她松开鞋带，将便鞋脱掉搁在一边，熟练地为她换上拖鞋。  
Charles看着这整个过程，觉得自己手心在出汗。  
他是个仿生人，真的是个仿生人。

注意到Charles的目光，Vickers抬起头，撇了撇嘴。  
“怎么，你感兴趣？一个听话会干活的金发宠物？”  
“等这次计划结束还能用的话，你可以带走，作为报酬。”  
她看着Charles的脸轻笑起来，似乎觉得这是个相当有趣的笑话。

门被敲开后，Holloway的脑袋从外面探进来，扫视了一圈房间内的几个人，将视线定在David身上。  
“你，跟我们走。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
David站起身，捋了下滑落在额头的几缕发丝，看向Vickers，在得到点头示意之后，便跟着Holloway走了出去。

13\. Try Harder

对于LV-233的第一次探查归来，没有人能够具体描述他们的见闻——那个巨大的堡垒里所存在的东西，令任何语言都显得苍白无力，也没有人敢妄加推测那里面曾经发生过什么，那必定是激烈的、震撼的、翻天覆地的，这正是他们接下来的唯一课题。  
在Dr.Shaw和其他人忙着打包工程师巨大头颅的时候，David则迅速密封了那罐黑色的有机体——比起死物，活着并正在分裂的东西明显更具价值。他不是来这里研究历史，更不是来追溯生命起源及意义。Peter Weyland要的是活下去的方法，永远活下去的方法。

但是当Weyland知晓他们从风暴中幸存归来的首次探查结果后，语气中明显带着失望——一个连自身都难保的工程师的头颅，在实验舱爆炸并粘液四溅，散发出巨大恶臭。如果工程师也仅仅是会老会死的凡人，他们此行的意义何在？  
结束完汇报，David取下头盔，按下中止通讯的红色按钮。  
Weyland对他说，Try Harder。这是这些天来他接到的第一个指令。  
Yes, I’ll try harder. David在心里默念。

从房间出来，关好舱门，他先是迅速向储藏舱方向走，但很快就停住了脚步。因为Charles正和Vickers并肩走在前面，轻声聊着些什么，速度跟散步一样缓慢。  
他调高了声音接收的敏感度，才得以听清楚他们的对话。  
“所以你的能力有效范围是有限的？”  
“没错，”Charles的声音温柔悦耳，“即使是变种人，也不是十项全能。”  
“如果他们有什么发现和异常企图，请一定要及时通知我。我不想因为个人主义而延误了计划进度。我们有一个月的时间，这是极限了。“  
“没问题，Miss Vickers。”  
“你可以叫我Meredith。” Vickers声音里带着笑意——这太少见了，从David被激活那一刻到现在，也没几次能见到她对一个男人这样轻柔地笑。  
“好的，Meredith。” Charles回望着她，也笑了起来。

David站在通道暗处，一直等到Charles和Vickers的背影消失在转角，才继续向前。没有人知道他带回了那罐黑色有机物，而那里面是否有Weyland要的东西，是他现在要去搞清楚的。  
Try Harder。他想着刚才Vickers愉快的语气，还有Charles的笑。  
Try Harder，Try Harder，Try Harder。他看向前方，念出声来。

“你觉得你们为什么创造了我？”当Dr.Holloway讲述完自己希望在工程师身上获得的解答，David冷不防提出了这个问题。  
他握着支酒进入灯光昏暗的休息室，看到的正好是貌似有些疲倦的Holloway，一个人在沉思着什么。  
“我们创造你，是因为我们有这个能力。”Holloway趴在台球桌上，抬头看向David，不经思索地就给出了回答。  
“我能再问你个问题吗？” David似乎对个这令人失望的回答并不介意，是的，一个仿生人不应该对此有任何质疑。  
“你愿意付出多大代价，来追寻你所一直在探索的答案？”  
“一切的一切，我的全部。”Holloway坚定地说。  
像是得到了某种应允，David眨了眨眼，将手里那一小块刚从储藏室带出的有机物碎片扔进了酒杯。  
既然Holloway想付出一切，那他当然是愿意这么做的。  
将杯子递出去，看着对方一饮而尽，David报以鼓励的微笑。

放下酒杯后，Holloway抬手扶着脑袋，开始打量起笔直站立在面前的David，以打量一台机器，或者一只小白鼠的目光——大概连他自己都根本没有意识到。  
在遇见Charles之前，David也并不觉得这目光有什么异样，因为那些人——包括Weyland，包括Vickers，都是这么注视着他的。

没有人会向Charles那样对待他了，连Charles自己也不会。  
当Weyland说出那句话时，他知道身边的Charles转头看向了他，呼吸急促，眼角余光里的双手紧握，几乎在颤抖。他知道，那就是愤怒了，当一个人对你感到愤怒，一切就都结束了。

 

14\. Wrong

Meredith Vickers一直很清楚自己想要什么——权力，地位，以及对一切的掌控——从小到大她都被如此教育着：弱者在这个世界上不被需要，无法生存。  
她也一直都很清楚自己会被什么吸引住——强大的，有能力的，高于自己的。  
当变种人Charles穿着件圆领T恤站在那儿，不卑不亢地继续着和她的对话，虽然柔软卷发、白皙面庞和薄嘴唇使他看起来文弱，语言和神态里却力量十足。  
她看着那双蓝眼睛，它们如此明亮，熠熠生辉。  
有意思。她在心里想。  
但她并没有太多时间考虑这些，在一个未知的星球上，面对一群乌合之众，她老朽的父亲还只接受一个仿生人的汇报，而拒绝与她沟通——她甚至连Peter Weyland的休眠舱都没有权限进入，只有David，听话的David，什么都会的David，能有这个资格。  
她关掉刺眼的白色灯光，给自己倒了杯酒，坐进沙发里，打开电子屏，开始翻看这两天的执行日志。

另一间房间里也只亮着盏台灯。  
令人失望的是，Vickers也并不能给他他所想要的。Charles坐在桌前，手指按住太阳穴，试图隔着厚重的金属舱壁搜捕他所渴望得到的信息。可是钛金对脑波的阻隔作用太强，他一遍遍地巡查着，除了零散返回的片段思绪，依旧什么也没有。  
风暴结束后，LV-233的夜晚就跟死一样沉寂。  
敲门声响起的时候，他终于放弃了努力，起身去开门。

David捧着叠文件站在门口。  
“Miss Vickers让我把这些文档整理给你。”他的语气依旧柔和缓慢，态度和对待任何人一样，“普罗米修斯计划的参与人员履历和资料，都在这里。”  
哈，他嘴角甚至还挂着微笑。  
等到Charles伸手将他拽进房间，压在墙上，开始从领口往下一颗颗解他的上衣纽扣时，他的表情也没有发生任何变化。  
就是这张脸，就是这具身体——金色头发，长睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，略微凹陷的面颊，额头和眼角的沟壑，线条并不圆润的肩膀，静脉盘结的手，精瘦紧实的肌肉，苍白的皮肤，以及浅色乳头和修长双腿间垂着的形状漂亮的阴茎，统统都是假的。  
Charles用手指描绘着他所熟悉的锁骨线条，然后向下挪到胸肌，再向下，他记得那时候David的反应，他会轻喘，会出汗，皮肤会泛起粉色，会兴奋地勃起，这他妈都是假的，现在手底下这具躯体坚硬又冰冷，裹着Charles自己发明的价格不菲的仿真皮肤——这质感做得多好，连他自己一开始都没能看出来。而David似乎彻底放弃了伪装，当然，这还有什么意义呢？——就这么僵硬地微笑着看着他，裸着身体站在散落满地的文件上，背贴金属墙壁，下巴被Charles的手固定住，没有反抗，也丝毫不得动弹。

等到Charles松开手的时候，David才有了动作。  
他先是站直身体，向前迈了一步，接着整个人跪了下去，将两只手伸向Charles的腰间，试图要解开他的皮带搭扣。  
在David的指尖碰上自己之前，Charles就赶忙后退。  
这家伙搞错了，他要的不是这个。说起来好笑，他也不知道自己究竟想要什么。  
可是David跪在那儿，伸着来不及缩回的手，就这么抬头看着他，眼神里带着疑问。  
那是第八代仿生人David，没有感情，也没有灵魂，抬头看着他，温顺得像只鹿。  
Charles又往后退了一步，然后弯腰从地上捡起那件维兰德公司的制服，递给了David。  
“你走吧。”他艰难地说。

15\. Danger

风暴结束后的第二天，被困在异星建筑里的Fifield和Millburn的通讯讯号也没有恢复，第二次探查不得不比计划中提前进行。  
Holloway站起身，带上头罩时候，突然感觉到心脏跳动得有些激烈。  
没事。他对自己说。  
但那种不祥的预感挥之不去，他看了看身边的Shaw，她立刻回以振奋的笑脸，他再看看David，这个冷冰冰的家伙也正在不紧不慢地穿着他完全不需要的防护服。  
没事。他深呼吸，再次对自己说。

要说Holloway这辈子有什么遗憾的事，莫过于不能拥有一个孩子。  
他喜欢孩子，并且想要一个女儿——拉她的小手去逛迪士尼，给她买冰激凌和粉红色的蓬蓬裙，让她坐在自己的肩膀上，教她唱一闪一闪亮晶晶。可是他注定不能拥有一个孩子，因为Shaw无法创造生命。当那纸宣判的诊断书摆在他们面前时，他立刻搂住了Shaw的肩膀，试图表现得毫不介意。  
接着他就将全部的精力放在了他俩的研究上，对于生命这个难题，他想要一个答案，为了他自己，为了Shaw死去的父母，为了Shaw，为了他们不存在的女儿。  
人类是什么？从何而来？将向何处去？  
他迈出脚步，踏在LV-233灰色的大地上，觉得自己离答案已经如此之近——他并不知道一个小时后会发生什么，也不知道自己即将葬身于这个没有任何答案存在的星球，死得徒劳无功，像只扑火的飞蛾。  
David在透明面罩之下静静看着走在前面的Holloway，这个人类的步伐变得沉重，动作迟缓，像是病了。只有他知道发生了什么。那块有机物碎片正在Holloway的体内分裂，它对于人类将会起到什么作用，很快就能够见分晓。  
在大部队高声叫着Fifield和Millburn的名字向前行时，David停了下来，看着那些人走远，然后转身拐进了岔路——舰长Janek提到的因机器故障探测到的生命反应，就是往这个方向。他需要去看一看。

等待同伴们归来的时候，Charles感到无所事事。他先是翻看了些资料，然后出了房间门，走去了普罗米修斯号的驾驶舱，隔着玻璃眺望起这颗星球。和地球不同，这里的大气层折射出的并不是透明的蓝，而是种凝重的青灰色——风暴、神秘论和末世的颜色。  
“欣赏风景？”Vickers不知什么时候站在了他身后，“你有兴趣的话，我们可以下去走走。”  
她看着他，金色长发束成马尾绑在脑后，看起来干练而骄傲。

“Peter Weyland在这艘船上？”当他们一深一浅地踩在灰色泥土上时，Charles提出了这个问题。  
Vickers停下步伐，似乎是没预料到这个名字会被提起，有点惊讶地看着他，然后给予了回答。  
“是的。他在这艘船上。”  
“我想见见他。”  
“等我们有所发现的时候，他才会结束休眠。”Vickers摇摇头，“如果你扫过我的思维，就应该知道，现在只有David能跟他汇报。”  
“他们回来了。”Charles眯着眼看向地平线，科考车看起来就像几个小黑点，正颠簸着向着他俩驶来，然后他的表情突然僵住，“Fifield和Millburn死了。”  
车停下后，Charles才看到他们脸上的恐慌——Fifield和Millburn死了，未知生物在建筑中出没，不稳定的黑色液体满溢出来，事情已经超出了他们的预料和掌控，这场考察开始威胁到生命，大家都失去了镇定。  
当Holloway被搀扶着一瘸一拐地走出车舱时，Vickers立刻拉着Charles警惕地向后退。  
“他怎么了？”  
“快打开舱门，快叫医疗小组！”Shaw的声音在颤抖。  
当Holloway再靠近时，他们能看到他肿胀的眼球和遍布黑色筋脉的皮肤，这看起来不妙，太不妙了。  
“不，你们可以进去，他不行。我不会让任何感染源登上我的船。”Vickers又往后退了一步，声音决断而冷酷。

就在他们的注视之下，Holloway的前额开始凸出变形——这看起来比感染还要可怕，简直是某种变异，防护服底下也有东西在急速隆起，将弹性布料不规则地撑开，并且还在其下膨胀蠕动。如果前几秒钟Holloway的眼神还是人类的话，现在那双眼则已经完全被一只陌生怪物所占据。  
Shaw还在哭喊着央求打开舱门。Holloway低吼了一声，将她狠狠摔了出去。  
“跑。”  
这是作为人类的Holloway说出的最后一句话。  
他伸手摘下了头盔——在这样的二氧化碳浓度下，他摘下了头盔。脸和脖子上扭曲的筋脉开始一根根爆开，溅出浓稠的黑色液体。他朝四周缓慢环视了一圈，便向着离自己最近的Vickers和Charles靠近，每走一步，那些液体就溅在脚下泥土里，冒出强腐蚀性的青色烟雾和刺鼻而腥臭的气味。  
Janek和其他人拉住Shaw往反方向跑去，而Holloway——如果这个怪物还能叫Holloway的话，只是直愣愣地往前走。  
按住Vickers的肩膀，Charles压低声音对她说，“快跑。”然后自己迈了一步，挡在Vickers面前。而让他没有料到的是，刚才还不见踪影的David，在这时候突然从他俩身后迎了上来，拦在了Holloway和他们之间。  
“请离开这里。” 还是那样的语气，不紧不慢，和在说“这杯茶是你的”和“请查阅这些资料”并没有多大区别。David站在那儿，手无寸铁，却毫不惧怕。  
对，他是个仿生人，对于仿生人来说，“危险”这两个字是不存在的。  
Holloway继续向前走，先是拖着步子，然后加快了速度，捂着正在爆裂的脸，发出痛苦嘶吼。有几滴液体已经溅上了David的防护服，在强化材质上迅速地烧出了几个黑洞，大概那下面的仿真皮肤和肌肉也难以幸免。  
David回头看，却发现Charles只是站在原地，并没有挪动半步。  
那一瞬间他感到了焦急——这或许是称之为焦急，比起已经走到他面前的Holloway，Charles的一动不动才让他觉得大脑短路，无法思考。  
但就在此时，Holloway突然停住了脚步，将那张千疮百孔的脸抬起来，看向了他。  
David看着那双眼睛，注视了几秒钟才明白——那里面是Charles，一个具有脑波操控能力的变种人。沙哑的声音从Holloway的喉头发出：“带Vickers走。”——那是Charles在对他说话。  
David回头拉住Vickers，她的手在轻微打颤，然后他们跑起来，向着普罗米修斯号。

 

16\. A Kiss

将因惊吓和轻微脑震荡而陷入昏迷的Shaw做完全身检查并安顿好，David便去完成他的首要任务——向休眠中的Peter Weyland汇报他在那里面发现的东西。是时候将Weyland唤醒了，他所想要知道的那个问题，已经出现了最合适的解答人选。  
得到计划第二天便出发的肯定答复之后，David才回到前舱，开始检视自己的破损情况。  
当Charles走进医疗室时，看见的是Shaw穿着白裙睡在检查台上，以及David裸着上身站在镜子前，数着自己身上的黑点。那些被腐蚀掉的仿真皮肤形成一个个融化的蜡状缺口，里面是一片焦黑色，痕迹在David的皮肤上星星点点地散布着，大部分集中在前胸和上肢，看起来令人心颤。  
Charles走过去，伸手摸了下那圈被融化的人造物质，普通皮肤的伤口绝不是这样，凝结，坚硬，凹凸不平。David转过头来，先看着他按在自己身上的手指，再看向他。  
“在没有深度消毒处理之前，我建议你不要接触这个。”  
“那我来帮你。”

于是David沉默地坐下，仰着头，等Charles用镊子、棉球和消毒剂帮他一个个清理破损处，有的腐蚀得很深，镊子尖端都可以伸进去。  
David本想说，其实他可以把自己浸在消毒水里——他的身体不怕这些，也不需要如此细致的对待。可是Charles的睫毛在他面前扑闪着，神情认真而专注，他又想，就这样吧。  
等到Charles将那二十几处破损清理完毕抬起头的时候，鼻尖已经泛起了汗珠。  
放下手里的工具，Charles又从下往上用目光将他检视了一番，然后将手伸过来，帮他把还没来得及梳理的凌乱发丝往后拢了拢，完成这动作之后，才满意地微笑起来。  
正准备撤开时，David抓住了他的手，将它拉到自己面前，低头吻了上去。  
这可不对。  
Charles心里有个明确的声音在告诉他：这，不，对。可是当David柔软的嘴唇印在他手背上，带着微凉温度时，他觉得自己脑袋炸了开来——这些天的震惊、愤怒、失望、疑问、担忧，以及各种情绪，都被这个吻给瞬间抵消了，血液全部涌向被吻着的那一小块皮肤，令他无法仔细思考——David在吻他的手，怎么回事？这大概只有梦里才会发生。  
他哪里不像个人类？  
当他拦在Holloway面前回头望向自己的时候，那眼神里的不安哪里不像个人类？  
“Shaw会醒来的。”Charles最后只憋出了这句话。

然后，然后Charles就把David带回了自己房间。  
当Charles将他脱到浑身赤裸按在床上的时候，David突然问了个问题。  
“你想要看到什么样子的我？”  
Charles想了会儿，先是弄明白了这句话，接着又思考了片刻，才回答他，“现在这样就好。”  
所以在Charles吻着他，爱抚他，将手指挤进他的体内时，David也并没有像过去那样假扮兴奋或者发出呻吟，只是安静地躺着，听Charles的喘息，感受自己肠道被手指彻底开拓，皮肤被一寸寸吻遍——Charles还愿意这么对待他，好极了。然后Charles搂住他的腰将他抱了起来，以坐姿压在自己腿上，那根灼热的阴茎顶着他的入口，似乎并没有因为这冷淡表现而受挫。David伸手去握住它，抬起腰，缓慢坐了下去，使得Charles红润的薄唇间立刻溢出了呻吟。  
是的，Charles在他体内，Charles抱着他，脸埋在他颈窝，那束长睫毛扎在皮肤上，带着热度的吐息喷在锁骨凹陷处，而他的整个胸口也紧贴着对方温热潮湿的肌肤——这是这些天里他和Charles最近的距离，如果他能感受到这美妙感觉该多好，但既然不能，他希望看到Charles只为自己高潮，他需要再吻一次Charles，就是现在。 

性对于David来说究竟算是什么，Charles还是感到不解。  
这具躯体并不会有任何快感，就像一截假肢永远不会感受到疼痛。但看着David以不合时宜的微笑表情凝视着自己，Charles突然觉得，David也在渴望着同样的东西。于是他将自己贴近，伏在David颈窝，双手按在对方腰间，喘着气用力向上顶。有东西先是抵住了他的脑门，然后一路向下吻到耳侧，趁他因为痒而往后缩，他的嘴唇也乘机被占领——David似乎是喜欢上了接吻，以一种近似膜拜的虔诚吻着他，试图激起他每一个细胞的热烈反应，同时俯身压向他，在他的腿上模拟着那些色情电影前后扭动，身体里既柔软又紧得让人发狂。  
操，即使没有了伪装，他又哪里不像个人类？  
退一万步，就算他是个仿生人，自己又为什么不能爱他？  
被高潮击中时，Charles在David的注视下，颤抖着将精液射进他体内。  
哪怕David自始至终没有发出过一声喘息，也没有勃起或伴随他达到虚假的高潮，可性爱还是美好极了，Charles甚至觉得，这大概是最好的一次。 

 

17\. Question

Shaw睁开双眼时发现自己穿着白裙独自躺在偌大的诊疗舱里。她先是看着明亮的白色天花板，还以为自己是在纽约的家中，接着侧过头，看见身边的检查仪，才想起了刚刚发生的一切。  
这么多年来，Shaw一直明白追寻答案必定要付出，但从没有想过需要付出这么多——比起她的课题，Holloway才是她所拥有的全部。  
她颤抖着支着胳膊坐起来，摸着身上的检查仪连接线，伸手将显示器转向自己：内脏没有破损，骨骼也完好，她还好好地活着——Holloway把她从身边推出去的时候也还控制着力气，那大概是他最后能认出自己的时刻。  
然后，她就隔着闪烁在眼眶里的泪，看到了子宫里的那一团古怪造影——那不是一个孩子，而是一团章鱼般的生物，在她身体内部，在那个本不能养育任何生命的子宫里，缓慢蠕动。上帝啊，这就是侵占了Holloway躯壳的怪物，在她的身体里，通过脐带汲取她供给的养分，以她为母亲。她必须立刻把它弄出来，必须立刻杀死它，一秒也不能多等。  
她用手按住小腹，那个东西似乎感受到了杀意，立刻在里面大幅扭动起来，感觉就像有人在身体内部用刀子一道道划着她的子宫和内脏，她扶着床沿站起来，咬紧牙关挪动双腿，向着走道方向踉跄着跑过去，那台全自动手术舱，是她现在唯一的目的地。

没有人知道一个全新的生命诞生在了普罗米修斯号上，它没有发出啼哭，被手术钳夹着，在强力消毒水和灭菌高温中睁开了眼睛，然后就因为疼痛而吱吱地叫起来。

在LV-233这个寒冷漆黑的夜晚，在亲眼目睹了同伴的死亡和异变之后，任何人都不能够再像以往一样安然入睡。  
Vickers倚在驾驶舱门口，盯住那副绘制者已经不存在了的立体地图，喝着加了两块冰的伏特加。酒精让她的脸颊微微发热，让她心里少了些恐惧。再过四个小时，清晨来临的时候，她将见到结束休眠的父亲，等他问完那个贪婪又自私的问题，她就要离开这儿，越快越好。Shaw不知道，为此而丧命的Holloway更不知道，整个普罗米修斯计划就是为了Peter Weyland这一个永生的妄想，她甚至有预感，她的父亲将为这个妄想而讽刺地提前丧命。  
Ford躺在床上，因为一闭眼就看到Holloway那张狰狞的脸而辗转反侧，她刚刚接到了明晨进行第三次探查的通知——一个活着的工程师就在离他们两公里处的外星建筑里。这将是最后一次探查，作为随舰医官，她将陪同Peter Weyland，带着他所有的谜团前往。

Charles也接到了同样的通知。  
他坐到桌前，打开抽屉，翻出那张夹在纸质书里的照片——他此行的唯一行李。  
Raven在照片里笑，Hank也在笑，还有其他学员们。他们明亮的眼睛眯成缝，露着洁白整齐的牙齿，笑得无忧无虑，完全预料不到几星期后就有炸弹从天空掉落，使他们年轻的身体支离破碎，使他们再也没有办法这样笑出来——那片废墟里甚至找不到一片完整的颅骨，而散落的牙齿粘连着血肉，Charles试图将它们聚拢，盖上桌布，不要这么赤裸裸地宣告着死亡，但第二次轰炸又紧随其后。他大概是唯一活下来的一个，以一份凭空的履历，和一个新的身份。  
比起复仇，他首先想知道为什么。  
明天他就将获得这个答案。Peter Weyland还活着，他要亲口问问他，他要亲耳听到回答。

Charles一动不动地坐着，盯着照片里的人们，任凭思绪在内心翻滚，任凭时钟指针滴滴答答走向深夜。

 

18\. Answer

在八十多年的漫长人生中，Peter Weyland做过太多有意义的事，也难免犯过些错误。但他一直相信，为了达到目标，中途需要经历的一切都是值得的。他只是怎么也想不到，他的错误像个无法甩开的幽灵，一直跟着他追到了这里，在他通往永生的路上，在距离地球数十光年的LV-233，在这个即将告别过去获得新生的时刻。  
因为年迈和长期休眠，他醒来时视线模糊，心脏却强而有力地跳动着，并为了接下来即将被执行的计划而略微加速。  
David扶他坐起，帮他穿好辅助行走装置，套上了防护服。  
Vickers则站得远远的，在舱门处冷冰冰地盯着他，双手抱胸，一言不发。他知道这神态里隐藏着某种担忧，但这个固执而别扭的孩子一向就是如此，从不懂得如何表达爱——或许是因为Weyland自己也不懂，才使得女儿成长为了这个模样，这样渴求又隐忍，小心翼翼又横冲直撞。如果他能如愿以偿地获得永生，在接下来某一天，或许终究能消除这隔阂。  
对，他要活下去。活下去才是一切的基石。  
他用颤巍巍的手指按下启动按钮，在辅助装置的帮助下站立了起来。David立刻去将舱门打开，又大步回到他身边，护着他向外走。  
走道上灯都开着，光线亮得刺眼。而在尽头的强化玻璃之外，就是LV-233黎明时分灰色的天空和大地。

这次探查并没有太多人参与——David，医疗官Ford，还有基因学家Charles。除了David，其他人都已经在甲板上整装待发。Weyland到达的时候，Ford立刻迎了过来——她是他亲自面试的医学专家，而另外那个短卷发的漂亮青年，应该就是Charles了。  
那双湛蓝的眼睛毫不遮掩地仔细打量着他，令他稍稍感到不适。

准备打开甲板时，装备完毕、脚步踉跄的Shaw也出现在了门口。  
“带我去。”她抬起头，头发因为汗水而湿漉漉，眼睛里却满是决意。  
Weyland看了看她，朝着她点了点头。  
“出发吧。”苍老的声音发出指令。

进入巨大的异星建筑之后，道路昏暗而曲折，但很快他们便到达了目的地。  
打开金属门的刹那，成千上万的长圆柱形金属容器出现在他们面前，泛着冰冷光泽，堆积成山，连成巨大漆黑的山脉，不见尽头。这些容器和Fifield以及Millburn死去的地方伫立着的那些一样，只不过多到无法计数——这儿简直是个巨型储藏室。而通讯信号另一头的Janek在独立分析了他们所处的地形后，突然发出了惊叹：“天啊，这是一艘飞船。”

“是的，这是艘飞船。”David立刻给予肯定回答，“它原定飞向地球。”

Shaw和Ford小心翼翼地继续向前走，被眼前这景象惊得说不出话。而Weyland停留在原地，伸手摸了摸自己的胸口——在防护服下，他的心脏跳动得如此剧烈。  
就在此刻，他听到了背后年轻男人低声问出的那个问题。  
“你还记得六年前变种人学院的事情吗？”  
哦，该死，他的错误最后还是追了上来。他以为那是场相当彻底而干净的清理，可是谁料得到呢？没有人能够摆脱过去，没有事情毫无纰漏。Charles知道。这个他指定聘用来的变种人竟然知道。

那只是一次失败的实验。  
他和军方联手启动了秘密研究项目——试图通过基因改造 “生产”变种人，这可比任何一种武器都要强大——实际上他们也成功了，只不过那些实验品很快就会失去控制，产生不可逆转的变异。有个自愿参与实验的女孩，被赋予了细胞变形的能力，当他们不得不用步枪扫射她时，她已经成了个长着六张脸孔的怪物，正嘶喊着试图从医院后墙翻出去，想要回到人类世界。   
她是第一个失控的变种人。  
他们不可能让这样的实验被公之于众。  
但事态往着最糟糕的方向发展。恐慌在还没发生异变的人们之间传播开来，原本令人喜悦的能力变成了定时炸弹。就在那天晚上，十几个实验参与者逃了出去。

Charles认识他们。他早已过世的父母所创建的变种人学院，就是为了接受那些不知道如何使用自己的能力、对自己有身份认知障碍的变种人们。为了给他们一个避难所，一个家园。  
而他们也找到了这里，惊慌失措，孤立无援。  
Charles知道他们从某处逃了出来，知道他们需要一个家，这就足够了。他并不习惯去窥探人们的大脑——在非必要的情况下，其实他并不愿意去窥探任何一个人在想什么。直到这场屠杀之后，他才失去了控制，脑波像海浪一样将他卷入，在他的身体里翻滚汹涌，他的能力无法再开关自如，或者是因为爆炸的冲击，或者是因为他所珍爱的人的死去。

Peter Weyland这个名字对Charles并不陌生。事实上，只要生活在现代世界，都不会不知道这个传奇般的人物。  
最后事件被定性为针对恐怖分子的轰炸，Charles从发言者的脑袋里读到了这个名字——“Peter Weyland搞出来的麻烦，还要我们来收尾，真让人头疼。”  
他改了姓氏，改了履历，离开故乡，在纽约找到份教职并安顿下来，带着心里的疑问、愤怒和失去一切的痛苦。有几次他都想要去找到Peter Weyland，有些晚上他在梦里勒住这个人的脖子，看着他慢慢窒息。可是Charles还是克制住了这股冲动——这可能将自己暴露在危险之中，也对于过去于事无补。  
所以，当维兰德公司在时隔6年之后找上自己参加普罗米修斯计划时，Charles仿佛是听到了个讽刺至极的笑话。   
他终究有一天还是要面对回忆，无论他有多么不愿意想起，就像Peter Weyland，也终究要面对自己所犯下的错误。所以他们此刻站在这儿，在工程师所建造的用于毁灭的飞船里，彼此对望着，一个苍老的灵魂，面对一颗疲惫而愤怒的心。Shaw和Ford正在飞船中摸索那些从未见过的物体而发出惊叹，而他俩则静悄悄地站着，静得能听到呼吸声。

Weyland知道Charles此刻正读取着他的大脑，但他还是忍不住回忆起那场屠杀之后军方给出的照片——焦黑的血肉和尸体残骸，被烧得所剩无几的建筑废墟，那些原本活生生的美好的东西都燃烧殆尽，笼罩着一层只属于死亡的灰暗。  
要是有其他选择，他也不会同意这场屠杀，可是他必须这么做，他们必须这么做，为了避免更大的恐慌，为了遮掩那些错误。有时候他看着Vickers，想起那些报名参与实验的人里也有和自己女儿一样大的孩子，因为得到不可思议的能力而无比喜悦。有什么办法呢？人有时候就是要硬心肠一点儿，才不至于落败。   
湛蓝如海的眼睛又在盯着他，几乎要将他的灵魂也看穿，他蠕动着嘴唇想要说些什么，喉咙却干哑得无法发声。于是他在心里对Charles说，你已经知道了，你已经读到了，不是吗？你是谁？想要什么？  
那双眼睛里立刻有波光浮动作为回应，像是被针刺痛了的水母在试图收缩身躯，面前的年轻人攥紧了拳头，默不出声。  
Charles Xavier。Charles。  
多么普通的名字。  
Weyland想着这个名字，内心突然一震。  
Charles，Charles McAvoy，变种人学院的经营者。  
那是个如此低调的组织，只有军方递给他的资料里写着这名字，连张照片也没有。  
是他吗？Weyland直看向青年的双眼。

一次失败的实验，这就是答案，这就可以作为一场屠杀的理由。被Weyland注视着，Charles觉得手心发热，那股热沿着筋脉一直烧到了心脏。  
他向前跨了一步，眼眶泛红，想起Raven，想起Hank，想起亲如兄弟姐妹的同伴们，想起他们年轻漂亮的笑容和被死亡掠夺之后软绵绵的躯体。而Peter Weyland还毫无影响地活着，并且还在试图获得永生。Charles伸出手，向着这个面容扭曲的老人，他也不知道自己要做什么，他只想这张脸消失掉，连同自己一切不愿记起的回忆。  
此刻有人突然从身后抓住了他的手臂，那力气箍得他生疼。  
他回头看，是David。  
“请立刻离开Mr.Weyland。”David对他微笑，冰冷的声音和手上的力道却不容他反抗。  
是啊，他又忘了，这是Weyland公司的顶级产品，是他们引以为傲的发明之一，他听话，温顺，但只以公司为最高指令。他怎么会让自己伤害Weyland？自己又凭什么觉得拥有了他？  
“杀了他，David。否则他会控制所有人。” Weyland向后退了一步，声音颤抖而恐慌，褪去了天才企业家的光环之后，他也只不过是个抱着不切实际的长生幻梦的可怜老人。  
David会照做的。执行命令，这不就是他被制造出来的功用么？  
Charles也知道如何销毁David——他从Vickers的某次思考中读取到过。在那仿真皮肤下的某处，有个正高速运转着的CPU，大概还不到一个拳头大小。  
他看向David，天知道他是多么喜欢那双眼睛，清澈又温柔，比初夏雨后的天空还要美。  
苍白的手向他伸过来，他安静地闭上眼。有微凉的东西拂过脸颊，然后，他就陷入了一片黑暗。

 

19\. The End

时间一分一秒地过去，它在那个冷冰冰的手术舱里等待了很久，感受着身体在迅速膨胀长大，终于无法再忍耐如此狭小的空间。但直到因为拥挤而有些窒息，也并没有人来帮它。于是它只能自己挣扎起来，打碎坚硬的玻璃，划得鲜血直流。  
然后它就被困在一个稍微大一点儿的船舱里，这样舒服了些，但还是太小了。  
它继续等待着，突然感到船舱剧烈地摇晃起来，似乎是被投掷出去，以几乎失重的速度坠落，狠狠撞击在坚硬的地面。  
它有点儿害怕。  
但没过太久，它就看到了它的妈妈——它的妈妈，一个有着红色短发的小小人类，将脸颊贴在玻璃门上，打着哆嗦，看起来已经精疲力竭，正惊恐地向内张望。有什么东西在后面追着她，她似乎正在逃跑。它把触手搭在了门上——或许重了一点，把Shaw吓得身体一颤。但很快，她就听到背后的动静而回过头去。  
它也顺着视线看了过去，一个身形巨大的白色家伙推开歪斜在舱内的障碍物，向着她直冲过来。Shaw说了句话，它没听懂，紧接着舱门就被打开，它被放了出来。  
那个巨人抓住了它的妈妈，双手掐住人类纤细的脖子，她剧烈挣扎着，气息却迅速变得微弱。  
妈妈在危险之中。它立刻，几乎是本能地伸出了触手，缠绕住巨人的身躯，将他拽离开妈妈身边，然后用力甩了出去。Shaw跪在地上，因为被呛住而剧烈咳嗽着，咳得眼泪都流了出来。它想去给她擦擦脸，可知道自己无法控制轻重。  
那家伙又扶着墙壁站了起来，想要再度扑过来。于是它小心翼翼地用一只触手的尖端推了一把Shaw。交给我。它想说。接着，它便张开身体，迎向了那个强壮的敌人。

Shaw看着从自己子宫中剖出的怪物卷住了工程师——她从没想到过他们是如此残暴的生物——将粘而带着腥味的触手插入对方的喉咙，一直穿过胸腔，很快工程师就停止了挣扎，满是青筋的手臂垂了下去。而那个怪物似乎也用尽了力气，保持着包裹敌人的姿势，就再也没有动过。  
她按住随喘息而起伏的胸口，回忆着刚刚发生在眼前的事，发现自己的手指还在颤抖——在异星飞船的船舱里，在David说出那些话之后，刚刚苏醒的工程师突然变得愤怒，原来一直以来，Weyland不是想寻求一个关于人类的答案，他只想要永生，想成为神——这逾越了太多，而令他无比自满的造物David，看起来也如此脆弱，在工程师的手掌下轻轻一拧，就立刻裂成了两截，仿佛是在嘲笑他的骄傲其实不堪一击。  
人类对于他们究竟算什么？既然创造了，为何又要毁灭？Shaw看着面前一动不动的造物主，继续着深呼吸，并想着这个问题。即使经历了这样的危险，她也依旧想要个答案，甚至比之前还要渴望。

在Shaw的心跳渐渐平复的时候，Charles才睁开双眼。  
他发现自己躺在冰冷坚硬的地面，被埋在一堆沉甸甸的乱物里。周围仿佛刚刚经历了一场地震，原本保存完好的雕像和瓶罐此刻都四分五裂，破烂不堪。他伸手推开压在胸口的东西，支着胳膊坐起来。有温热的液体沿着额头流下，带着甜腥气味，Charles伸手去摸，才想起来自己带着头盔。  
伤势似乎还好，他也还能够走动。  
他站直身体，扶着墙壁走到前面那处明亮的地方，才发现那是个巨大的裂口，往外看去，舰舱壁已经完全裂开，敞露在LV-233的空气之中，普罗米修斯号的残骸就孤零零地躺在下面，似乎经历了一场惨烈撞击，驾驶舱整个被压扁，已经彻彻底底地毁坏了。  
他闭上眼睛，在这周围感受不到任何一个人。哦，Shaw，她还活着，已经逃脱了危险，正在向着那个建筑再次进发，Charles能感受到她的坚定决心——她要找到另外的飞船，要独自踏上寻找答案的路。此外就没有了，没有任何脑波的存在。或许他们是陷入了昏迷，也或许是死亡——从那黑洞般的驾驶舱看来，死亡的可能性更大。Shaw记忆里的画面在他脑中重现，他看到了普罗米修斯号为阻止这艘飞船出发地球而作出的自戕式的壮举，还有Weyland迅速而沉默的死亡，以及，以及David被摧毁时的模样。  
好吧，一切都结束了。他想。  
但这种心痛的感觉是怎么回事？

走道上有人在走动，从那熟悉的步伐频率和不太平稳的呼吸声推测，那应该是Charles。  
Charles没事，他只是弄晕了他。这样更好，他的程式告诉自己这么做更好，哪怕Weyland下达了指令。在经历了工程师的暴怒和飞船的坠毁之后，Charles也没事，他得到了这个信息，并为此而满意。  
David躺在那儿，因为无法再扭头，只能看着眼前自己的身体断面，在那伪造的皮肤和肌肉之下是层层电路板和金属线，它们杂乱无章地翘着，被拧断且错位，冒着黑烟。  
Charles会看见这一切，无论他有多么不愿意，但他只是一台机器，从来就不是、也不可能成为一个真正的人类——能够爱，能够发自内心地笑，能够感到痛苦和喜悦。到头来他只是一台冒烟的坏掉的机器，一堆毫无用处的工业废品。  
虽然看不到身后，但Charles已经走近了，先是驻足了片刻，然后又抬起脚——他会离开，留下自己一个人在这儿，在Weyland死去的肉体旁边，在这个再也无法起飞的残破飞船里。此刻David计算不出任何结果，关于自己，关于Charles，关于整个普罗米修斯计划。每个人类都有一个尽头，像Weyland这样，他们管它叫死亡，而对于自己，或者只能称之为报废。  
David张开嘴，想说句话，但颚部肌肉牵动了几根线路相触，他感到自己正在迅速地坏掉——电线在他断裂的颈部交叉，迸出短路的火花，伴随着塑料材质的焦臭味和电流的嗞嗞声，很快他就将变成一堆裹着仿真皮肤的废铜烂铁，将失去思考的能力，失去记忆，失去全部。  
眼睛里的画面先是跳动了几帧，接着突然整个变得漆黑。  
电子眼大概坏了，或者是终端的接收装置。   
David干脆闭上了眼。  
世界只剩下一片黑暗，他正在沉入一片黑暗，如此安静，如此深不见底，直到，直到有双手将他从中托起，将他搁在一个温暖的膝盖上，动作小心而轻柔。  
“David。”  
Charles叫着他的名字，似乎在确认他是否还存在。  
他试图回答，却又牵动了那些该死的电线，引起一连串的噼啪声。  
“走吧，我们回地球。” 感受到这回应，Charles帮他整理着断面处的线路，撕扯下防护服内层的绝缘布，将暴露的金属丝一根根裹好。  
“还记得我的问题吗？等我们回到纽约之后，”完成了包裹动作，Charles用手指轻轻梳起他的头发，“我想听你现在的回答，不要骗我。”  
“我很乐意。”David睁开眼，看向Charles应该在的方向，微笑起来——现在，不用再担心那些电线会短路了。

 

Fin.


End file.
